My love Story
by phenanisheila
Summary: Once upon a time, I fell in love with someone who didn't love me back. The end. [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] #50


**Disclamer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing : SasuSaku**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **AU**

 **Gaje, typo bertebaran, alur maju mundur cantik**

 **Enjoy reading guys**

 **Dan jangan lupa Review**

.

.

.

SUMMARY : Once upon a time, I fell in love with someone who didn't love me back. The end. [ **S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri** ] #50

.

Haruno Sakura. Itulah namaku. Nama yang indah bukan? Aku pikir nama ini sangat indah untuk gadis sepertiku. Aku adalah seorang siswi yang sedang bersekolah di KJHS, Konoha Junior High School. Umurku masih 12 tahun. Aku duduk dibangku kelas VII, dan kelasku berada di kelas A. Kelas yang katanya diisi orang-orang pintar ini, bisa aku masuki. Tentu saja aku sangat senang mengetahui hal ini. Ini adalah tahun ajaran baru. Jadi kami harus memerlukan pengenalan untuk mengenal satu sama lain.

Bel masuk sudah terdengar sekitar 30 menit yang lalu, semua siswa dan siswi yang tadinya sudah rapi berada di tempat duduk mereka, kini malah keluyuran nggak jelas. Mungkin hanya beberapa orang saja yang masih berada di tempat duduk. Termasuk aku dan Ino, sahabatku dari kecil yang sekarang masuk sekolah yang sama denganku dan juga satu kelas dan juga satu bangku. Kami merasa bosan menunggu wali murid kami, yang katanya akan menyusun pembagian organisasi kelas, tak kunjung datang.

"Ne, Sakura?" Ino memanggilku, kedua lengannya ditekuk ditaruhnya di atas meja, dengan lengan tersebut dijadikannya bantalan, di tambah lagi wajahnya juga cemberut.

"Ada apa, Ino?" sahutku sambil menatap wajah Ino.

"Harus berapa lama lagi kita akan menunggu guru itu?"

"Huh entahlah Ino." aku lalu meniru gaya Ino. "Bersabarlah sebentar."

"Sakura! Sakura! Lihatlah pria yang disana, bukankah dia terlihat tampan?" tunjuk Ino. Mulai lagi deh, Ino. Selalu saja mencari pria yang tampan, padahal menurutku yang Ino bilang tampan selalu saja biasa saja bagiku. Aku lalu menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan Ino.

Laki-laki, berambut raven biru-hitam, kulit porselen, mata onyx, hidung mancung, stay cool. Kali ini Ino benar-benar benar. Laki-laki itu menautkan kedua jarinya, lalu dengan ibu jari yang ia jadikan tumpuan dagunya. Uh, benar-benar tampan. Dan sepertinya mulai saat ini aku akan menjadi FG nya.

"Kali ini kamu benar, Ino. Aku setuju denganmu." Aku mengatakannya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Ino.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apa?"

"Kita taruhan. Siapa yang berhasil mendapatkannya akan mendapat traktiran selama dua bulan." Tantangan apa itu, terlihat konyol. Namun, boleh juga sih. Lumayan dapat traktiran dua bulan. Tapi apa ini tidak kelihatan konyol?

"Bagaimana? Kau takut huh?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Kalau begitu gimana? Deal?" Ino lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Deal." Aku lalu menerima uluran tangan itu, tanda setuju.

"Guru datang, gurunya sudah datang!" teriak seorang laki-laki berkepala durian sambil berlari. Semua sontak langsung terdiam dan kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Dan ternyata benar, tak lama kemudian datanglah sorang guru dengan rambut _silver_ nya yang melawan gravitasi.

"Ohayou minna _-san_. Perkenalkan namaku Hatake Kakashi, mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi wali murid kalian. Nah, untuk memperpendek waktu, kita langsung saja perkenalan. Dimulai dari kamu." Kakashi _-sensei_ menunjuk seseorang.

"Apa yang harus aku sebutkan?" tanya siswa yang ditunjuk Kakashi _-sensei_.

"Sebutkan saja namamu."

" _Ha'i_." Lalu siswa tersebut mulai menyebutkan namanya, dan diikuti siswa lainnya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto – _dattebayo_." Dan saat ini adalah giliran pemuda berambut dark blue.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Itulah kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Oh jadi namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Penyebutan nama terus-menerus dilanjutkan dan sampailah pada bagian orang terakhir. Dan pengenalan selesai.

"Yosh! Sekarang kita akan mulai menyusun organisasi kelas. Siapa yang dulu waktu Sekolah Dasar pernah menjadi ketua kelas?" tanya Kakashi _-sensei_. Namun tidak ditanggapi karena mungkin kita semua tidak mau berurusan dengan urusan kelas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, akan aku tunjuk."

"Jangan!" semua murid berteriak akan hal yang sama.

"Lalu bagaimana? Oh kalau begitu aku akan mengundi kalian. Suka tidak suka, kalian harus suka." Kakashi-sensei mulai melihat daftar nama. Semua orang tertegun, ada yang menundukkan kepala, ada yang sedang berdoa, ada yang tidur(?). Kalau aku sendiri sih, terlalu percaya kalau-

"Haruno Sakura. Siapa yang disini bernama Haruno Sakura?" sontak aku langsung terkejut. Aku lalu mengangkat tangan.

"Perempuan ya, kalau begitu kau jadi sekretaris." Lho? Sudah jelas kan kalau dari nama itu, kelihatan kalau pemiliknya perempuan? Dan aku jadi sekretaris? Bukankah tadi bilangnya pemilihan Ketua kelas? Seharusnya aku jadi wakil? Ya walaupun aku sendiri tidak mengharapkannya.

"Lalu ketua kelasnya, " Kakashi _-sensei_ melanjutkan acara melihat daftar nama.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa yang disini bernama Uchiha Sasuke?" lanjutnya. Sasuke lalu mengangkat tangannya dengan malas, namun tetap stay cool.

"Ok, kau akan jadi ketua kelas. Dan wakilnya, Nara Shikamaru. Siapa yang disini bernama Nara Shikamaru?" tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan.

"Oi oi Shikamaru... bangun...," seorang laki-laki gembul mencoba membangunkan orang yang bernama Shikamaru tersebut. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Mereka duduk di samping tempat dudukku.

"Hooaaaaamm, ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru kepada Chouji-orang yang berbadan tambun tersebut.

"Oh jadi kau yang bernama Shikamaru? Kau akan menjadi wakil ketua." Kata Kakashi _-sensei_.

"Ha-oh. Aku kira ada apa," lalu Shikamaru melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Ish-ish, baiklah ayo kita mulai pembagian tempat duduk." Kali ini pembagian tempat duduk. Dan akhirnya aku duduk bersama Naruto dan Sasuke, karena memang kursi kelas memang untuk 3 orang(bayagkan saja seperti di akademi). Inilah kesempatanku untuk mendekati Sasuke. Namun aku harus mendekatinya secara perlahan, aku tahu, lelaki tidak akan suka dengan yang agresif.

SKIP TIME

Jam pulang sekolah. Semua murid berhamburan meninggalkan ruang kelas dan menuju kendaraan yang menjemput mereka. Aku sendiri sih, hanya berjalan kaki, karena rumahku dekat, Ino juga begitu. Namun rumah Ino jauh lebih dekat dari rumahku.

"Sampai jumpa Sakura."

"Sampai jumpa Ino." kami berpamitan ketika Ino sudah berada di depan pinu gerbang masuk rumahnya. Kalau aku tinggal berjalan beberapa meter lagi, lalu masuk gang.

"Huwaaa tolong! Tolong!" seorang anak kecil perempuan berlari ke arahku. Ketika aku hampir menuju gang.

"Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku dengan raut wajah panik.

"Ada preman! Dia mau mengambil uangku Kak. Tolong aku!" kata anak kecil ini tak kalah panik.

"Nah jadi kau disini ya? Oh kau mengadu kepada Kakakmu? Apa kamu pikir kami akan takut, huh?" anak kecil ini bersembunyi di balik tubuhku, dia gemetaran ketakutan.

"Apa kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku?" aku menantang preman tersebut, mencoba untuk sedikit berani demi anak ini.

"Oh jadi mau melawan?" Preman itu lalu mulai berjalan menghampiri kami dan menatap tajam ke arah kami. Aku mencoba untuk tidak menutup mataku, mencoba melawan balik tatapan mata itu, aku mencoba untuk lebih berani.

"Rasakan ini anak na-"

DUAG

Apa ini? Preman tersebut berhasil tersungkur? Kenapa bisa terjadi? Ini terlalu cepat. Oh sepertinya, ada seseorang yang telah memukulnya.

"Cih, hanya berani melawan anak kecil huh?" suara ini. Aku kenal suara ini, ini suara...cepat-cepat aku menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Sasuke _-kun_!" aku berteriak terkejut.

"Masih berani? Mau aku laporkan petugas keamanan?" Preman itu lalu kabur, dengan tertatih-tatih.

" _Arigatou_ Sasuke _-kun_." Aku mengucapkannya ketika Preman itu sudah enyah dari pandangan kami.

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu." Ucapnya sarkatis.

 **DEG**

Apa ini? Apa dia marah kepadaku? Apa dia benci kepadaku? Cuma karena panggilan itu?

"Terimakasih Kakak." Anak yang berada dibalikku mendekati Sasuke dan berterima kasih. Sementara Sasuke sendiri, ia pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Maafkan atas sikapnya ya. Oh ya namamu siapa?" aku lalu mensejajarkan tinggiku dengan anak ini.

"Yuki. Aku kan tinggal di sebelah rumahnya Kak Sakura." Oh benarkah? Salahkan aku kalau begitu. Aku memang tidak suka keluar rumah.

"Oh iya, kakak baru ingat. Kalau begitu kita pulang sama-sama yuk!"

Hari-hari berikutnya, aku semakin dekat dengan Sasuke, dekat dalam artian kami selalu melakukan hal bersama-sama. Itu semua karena tugas kelompok, dan juga urusan kelas. Dan hari-hari berikutnya aku mulai mencari perhatian kepada Sasuke. Itu semua kulakukan bukan karena tantangan yang Ino berikan. Itu semua karena memang aku benar-benar menyukainya, tidak, mungkin mencintainya.

Dia memang orang yang selama ini memiliki kriteria yang aku cari. Pernah suatu hari, aku memergoki Sasuke bersama dengan _fan girl_ nya. FG itu menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sasuke, dan kalian tahu apa yang ia katakan. "Kau menyebalkan." Itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Dan semenjak itu, aku berhenti untuk menjadi FG-nya Sasuke.

Semenjak itu, aku mulai mengurangi kegiatan burukku. Seperti menyambut Sasuke dengan antusias di pagi hari, menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak perlu, dan terlalu mencari perhatian kepadanya. Dan ternyata dengan menghindari kebiasaan burukku, malah semakin membuatku dekat dengan Sasuke.

Hingga suatu hari, di penghujung akhir tahun pelajaran. Ada kabar mengatakan kalau Sasuke akan pindah ke Oto. Dan kabar ini aku dengar dari Ino. Orang yang sama sekali tidak dekat dengan Sasuke bisa mengetahuinya, kenapa aku tbisa sampai tidak mengetahuinya? Kenapa dia bisa mengetahuinya?

Mungkin itu hanya rumor belaka. Namun pada akhir pelajaran hari ini, semua murid laki-laki maupun perempuan mengerubungi Sasuke. Kebanyakan dari mereka mengucap kata-kata untuk perpisahan.

"Jangan lupakan kami Sasuke."

"Jangan terlalu malas untuk berkunjung ke Konoha."

"Baik-baiklah disana."

Seperti itulah kira-kira. Jadi apakah itu memang benar? Jadi hanya aku seorang saja yang tidak mengetahui ini, sepertinya. Di saat seperti ini, aku malah memilih untuk duduk di kursi, dan memandangi mereka. Bodoh. Aku memang bodoh. Aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

Aku mulai meninggalkan ruang kelas. Aku berlari menuju ke gang dimana dia pernah menyelamatkanku. Aku menunggunya disana. beberapa menit kemudian ia datang. Dengan gaya berjalannya yang khas, di mulai menuju ke arahku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya.

"Menunggumu, karena ini adalah jalan yang biasa kau lewati untuk pulang ke rumahmu."

"Pulanglah, biasanya banyak preman jam segini." Sasuke mulai melangkah meninggalkanku.

"Jadi rumor itu benar?" aku lalu berbalik badan, dan menatap punggung Sasuke. "Kau akan pergi ke Oto. Meninggalkan semua kenangan yang telah kita buat bersama."

Sasuke tidak mengindahkan perkataanku, dia hanya bisa terus berjalan menjauhiku.

"Kenapa? Hiks... Kenapa Sasuke _-kun_ tidak menceritakannya kepadaku? Hiks...Jika aku mengetahuinya, hiks...aku akan bilang ke orang tuaku hiks...untuk pindah ke sekolah yang sama denganmu. Aku janji hiks...akan membuat hari-harimu lebih berwarna disana hiks... Aku berjanji...karena aku menyukaimu Sasuke _-kun_!"

"Kau. Dasar wanita menyebalkan."

 **DEG**

Aku sudah tahu akan hal ini, aku sudah siap menerimanya. Aku sudah siap dibenci Sasuke. Sasuke mulai berjalan menjauh. Kenapa rasanya sangat jauh untuk menggapaimu Sasuke _-kun_.

"Sasuke _-kun_!"

Sesaat ia berhenti. "Sakura, terimakasih." Katanya kemudian.

 **DEG**

 **SKIP TIME**

Itu adalah hari terakhir aku bertemu dengannya. Sekarang ini aku sudah berada di kelas dua belas KHS. Bukan urusanku untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu. Saat ini aku sedang berada di ruang kelas, bersiap untuk menerima materi yang diberikan guru, materi penunjang ujian akhir. Beberapa menit kemudian Kurenai _-sensei_ , wali kelas kami, datang.

"Anak-anak. Kita kedatangan murid baru. Uchiha _-san_! Silakan masuk."

 **DEG**

Uchiha? Mungkinkah dia?

"Perkenalkan dirimu."

"Uchiha Sasuke, pindahan dari Oto. Salam kenal." Itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu, Sasuke."

"Iya benar Naruto, dia sama seperti dulu."

Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha yang dulu pernah menyelamatkanku.

"Sasuke, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Haruno _-san_. Haruno _-san_ angkat tanganmu." Aku lalu mengangkat tanganku. Sasuke lalu menuju ke arahku. Dia kemudian duduk di sebelahku. Hening seketika menerpa kami berdua. Tak ada yang ingin membuka percakapan sama sekali. Hingga pelajaran selesai dan dimulailah pelajaran berikutnya, pelajaran olahraga pun dimulai.

Kali ini olahraga diisi dengan pertandingan basket. Pertandingan pertama, pertandingan antara kubu Sasuke melawan kubu Gaara. Pertandingan terasa sangat sengit, walaupun ini cuma pelajaran namun mereka bertanding dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Sasuke _-kun_!"

"Semangat Gaara _-kun_!"

Begitulah teriakan-teriakan para fans holic mereka.

 **DUAG**

"Aauuww!" Sasuke jatuh tersungkur, dengan luka yang cukup parah.

"Bagaimana ini Sasuke _-kun_."

"Sasuke _-kun_!"

"Apakah disini ada yang ikut PMR?!" teriak guru Guy, guru olahraga ini.

"Sakura!"

"Sakura!"

Aku lalu langsung menuju UKS dengan disusul Sasuke yang dipapah teman-temannya. Di UKS aku menyiapkan semuanya, tak lama Sasuke datang. "Baringkan dia disini." Kataku kepada teman-temannya. Mereka lalu menuruti perkataanku.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar dan kembali ke lapangan." Kata salah satu teman yang memapah Sasuke kepada yang lainnya. Dan disinilah kami berdua, dengan aku yang mencoba mengobati Sasuke.

"Auw!" erang Sasuke ketika aku membersihkan lukanya.

"Maaf. Ini memang akan sedikit menyakitkan, kuharap kamu bisa menahannya." Aku lalu melanjutkan kegiatanku, dan mencoba membuka ingatan masa lalu.

"Sasuke _-kun_ , apa kamu masih mengenalku?"

"?"

"Oh mungkin kau sudah lupa. Perkenalkan namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Kita dulu waktu SMP pernah satu kelas. Waktu itu kamu pernah menyelamatkanku dari pra preman. Aku sungguh berterimakasih akan hal itu."

"Oh, kau itu wanita yang menyebalkan itu."

"Huh, ternyata masih sama ya."

Pengobatan Sasuke sudah selesai. "Sasuke _-kun_ , mungkin lukamu akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari kedepan. Selama itu jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

"Hn." Sasuke lalu bangkit dan mulai pergi meninggalkan ruang UKS.

"Sasuke _-kun_." Panggilku yang berhasil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa kamu ingat kata terakhir yang aku katakan kepadamu sebelum kamu pindah?"

".."

"Mungkin kamu lupa. Waktu itu aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu. Hingga sekarang. Ya, hingga sekarang aku masih mencintaimu, dari dulu aku selalu menunggumu. Jadi Sasuke _-kun_...,"

"Sakura, terimakasih. Tapi bagiku kau hanya perempuan yang menyebalkan." Dia lalu meninggalkanku sendirian di dalam ruang UKS.

Jadi, beginilah akhir dari cerita cintaku. Kesimpulannya,

 **Once upon a time,**

 **I fell in love with someone who didn't love me back.**

 **The end.**

 **A/N**

 **Huwaaa akhirnya jadi setelah terlalu lama memikirkan. Semoga saja ini bisa diikutkan kontes. Mind to review?**


End file.
